<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold (Onto) Me by Froggy_Vibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315946">Hold (Onto) Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Vibes/pseuds/Froggy_Vibes'>Froggy_Vibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, My favorite part of that game is the horses okay, Reader has a nice big ol clydes dale sorta horsie, Reader is a Sniper, THE VOLUME ON THIS BUS IS ASTRONOMICAL, flirty sean, hip touchin, oh no theres only one bed, sharing a horse, sorta - Freeform, the tension on this horse hAHAHHA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Vibes/pseuds/Froggy_Vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After swooping in to save your gangs favorite Irishmen, the boys leave it to you to carry him back seeing as you have the biggest horse. You then take care of him and end up crying a bit at the thought of losing him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean MacGuire/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold (Onto) Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sajhdgas probably bad because i wrote half of it this morning and the other half at night. Enjoy this random lil sappy fic i made</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> You smirked from the crest of the valley as you sniped another gun-brandishing bastard, his body falling limp behind the rock he was peaking from.<br/>
Your handy work made it so Arthur and the boys could get out of the valley faster. You were back in Blackwater and hated every second. The heat that made you sweat more than a lady-of-the-night in church sweltered around you which in general made you all the more miserable. Plus breezes (or what breezes happened to roll by) did nothing to give you relief, instead red sand and dust would kick up into your face and rifle. You swore you must have cleaned your gun about ten times since Javier asked you to come look for Sean with him.<br/>
 <br/>
 Javier knew you probably cared the most about Sean's well being within the camp which is why he asked you to accompany him and Josiah on retrieving their jail-bound friend from Blackwater. You really wished you didn't have to go back to that horrid place, but here you were, shooting down lawmen left and right just because you fell for an outlaw with the worlds biggest god damn mouth. You swore you could hear his shitty comments about your shooting from up here between the gun fire.<br/>
<br/>
 Your focus landed back in the valleys bellow, giving a quick sweep through you felt confidant that there weren't any left that you had to worry about. Sliding back onto your knees, you slung your rifle on your back before looking over the prairie for any approaching lawmen. Thankfully, it seemed the only ones you could see were bleedin' out on the dirt below. Smiling you whistled as hard and loud as you could for your horse.<br/>
 Pearl, a hardy and strong girl, had braved the sweltering weather for you through it all. Her black and white speckled face came bobbing into view over a nearby hill as she dug into the coarse ground to get to your side. Catching the horn of your saddle, you pulled your self up. Shoving one foot into her stirrup to give you the final leverage to swing yourself up and over onto the leather seat. Letting her continue her coarse, you wrapped her reigns into one hand before starting to guiding her to where you saw the Van Der Linde boys walking towards.<br/>
<br/>
 You could hear Arthur's whistle for his own horse, simultaneously letting you know exactly where they were. With a loud click of your tongue and a gentle nudge in the side Pearl sped up into a full on gallop until you rounded a corner and spotted the group all huffing and leaning on some rocks. Slowing Pearls pace to a full stop, you smiled down at the absolutely winded boys.<br/>
 "Having trouble keeping up? I swear I think I saw Mr. Morgan miss about five times out there." You teased the older man who simply huffed at you, "Easy for you to say girly, you don't have to worry about what your aiming at shooting back at you." Arthur teased back, fixing the tilt in his hat before spotting his own horse leading a small stampede of Javier and Trelawney's horses with it.</p><p><br/>
 The three men with horses gladly hopped onto their respective steeds, leaving poor Sean wheezing on the ground as he tried to climb onto Arthur's horse.<br/>
"Woah there, what do you think you're doin' kid?" Arthur huffed, turning his horses flank from the red heads reach. Sean's face dropped, "Wha- You expect me to just what, walk back to camp?" Sean's accent made your brain buzz pleasantly. You missed his voice honestly, despite what you and your compatriots would later complain about. <br/>
 Turning to the others, Josiah simply stated he needed to conduct other business right away and Javier stated his own mount was only strong enough for one person. Nervously, you clutched to Pearls reigns. You scrambled to find a reason not to let Sean be in that close proximity with you, you were head over heels for him but you think you might burst if you were forced to ride on a horse together.<br/>
<br/>
 Javier gave you a slick grin, he knew about your feelings about Sean and absolutely knew you were sweet on him. You have been since you joined a few months back before the whole Blackwater disaster.<br/>
Javier had watched you stare at Sean for a whole month with a shy admiration as he'd talk on and on about his Da' and sing Irish drinking songs around campfires back in the day, only to catch you humming the words to yourself the next day during your morning chores in a rosy-cheeked haze. Only when he called you out on it privately did you ever admit to anything.</p><p>Which is why Javier volunteered yourself to carry the redhead back to camp. You looked to Javier with disbelief as Sean pleadingly waddled up to your side, "Please Y/n, you'll lemme right back with you, right?" Sean's pleading eyes met with yours and you felt your defenses immediately crumble. "I-You-...Javi..." You whined, "You always gotta throw me under like that?" Javier gave you a charming smile before offering you a shrug.<br/>
Biting your lip, you gave Sean a glance before offering him a hand to help him up, "You want to be in front or behind me?"<br/>
<br/>
 Sean's smile split into a mischievous grin as he clamped his arm around your fore arm, "Oh you know I'd love to be behind you love, but do you think now's the time for that? I mean the boys are right there-" "Shut it Macguire or I'm leavin' you to walk." You huffed, clutching to his own forearm before tugging him up to sit behind you.<br/>
Javier gave a hearty laugh where as Arthur sent you an apologetic look, knowing damn well how bothersome the boys antics could be. Sean smelt like sweat, blood, and dirt. His arms began to slide around your waist, his chest starting to press firmly against your back before your hands slapped his own making him yelp and flinch back to shake off the stinging on the back of his hand.<br/>
 <br/>
 "Oi, what do you expect me to hold on to then?" Sean whined, you shot him a dagger sharp glare over your shoulder. "You and I both know you don't need to get that friendly with me to not fall off Pearl. She's an easy ride." You explained, lightly tugging pearls reigns to turn her around as you watched the others dart off in different directions.<br/>
 Glowering behind you, Sean settled to hold onto the saddle lip behind him, which unfortunately led to his lower half jutting a bit more forward. Your cheeks burned as you felt the tops of his thighs bump with the bottom of yours, you didn't know if this was worse or better than just having him hold onto you.<br/>
You soon figured it out as one bump from his crotch on your ass nearly had you leading Pearl off into a ditch. You slid yourself up the saddle, quickly saying to just hold onto you and to sit away from you. Sean let out a hearty laugh before beginning to tease you. <br/>
 <br/>
 "Oh, now that you got a feel of me you want me to hold you?" Sean commented as he complied with your request and thankfully scooting his lower half back on the seat to give you some distance. He rested his head on your shoulder, your nose scrunching as his greasy locks seemed to not smell much better than the rest of him. "I swear, I should have just let you walk back or something." You grumbled, leaning your head away from the redhead to escape his smell just a tad. "Actually," You slowed Pearls pace as you came across a crossroads. You knew this area decently, looking to the left you knew you could follow a back trail or two and end up in Strawberry which... Did have a nice hotel and bath and with the pile of dirt turned human next to you, you figured he could use a little R&amp;R.<br/>
 Spurring Pearl on, you redirected her to turn left. Sean raised a quizzical brow at you, "Where you takin' me? Not gonna go kill me in the backwoods are ya?"</p><p>You gave him a small smile, "I'm still thinking about it but, no. Figured we might as well get you cleaned up and rested before we go back to camp. They'll want to have a party when you get back and I won't have you all grimy <em>and</em> drunk." You smiled teasingly at Sean who gasped in a faux offended tone.<br/>
 Not long passed before you were sidling up to Strawberries hotel and tossing a dollar fifty to the receptionist before ushering Sean upstairs for a bath while you went to the general store and bought him some clothes that made him look like he didn't just escape nearly being sent to a federal prison. While you were at it, you snatched a few bottles of whiskey and some food so you could spend a night without going hungry for once. Plus you were sure Sean missed alcohol. <br/>
<br/>
 When you returned to the hotel you hoofed it up the stairs, knocking with your elbow on the bathroom door seeing as your arms were full of parcels and bottles. "Ey, Sean! I got us dinner and you some clothes." You barely managed to get a hold of the door handle, awkwardly cracking it open before literally tossing in his parcel of new clothes into the room before shutting the bath door.<br/>
 "Get dressed so you can help me open the bedroom door, can't get the key out with all this shit in my arms."  You called through the wood. A soft sigh and some splashing told you you had effectively bothered Sean enough to come help you. Leaning on the wall next to the door, you waited for the Irishman to come out. <br/>
 <br/>
"Hold your horses, I'm coming darlin'." Sean's muffled voice was closer to the door than you originally expected, the jingle of a belt buckle told you he was probably properly dressed now.<br/>
 Finally, the door opened once more only this time to reveal a finally clean and somewhat well dressed Sean. You gave him an award winning smile before shoving the bundles of food and drink into his arms. "God woman, are you feeding an army?" Sean snorted, looking at the sheer amount of food you brought.<br/>
You simply rolled your eyes, "You wont be complaining on the trail tomorrow when you're full of a nice warm breakfast." You fumbled in your pocket for your room key, finding the small piece of metal before finally being able to go into the room. You gut sank.</p><p><br/>
One bed.<br/>
Right. Strawberry's hotel only had a nice king sized bed. You wanted to shoot yourself in the foot. Looking to Sean you simply grimaced at the shit eatin' grin he had plastered on his face.<br/>
"Shut it, Macguire. I'll take the floor. You've had a cell bed for far too long anyway." You stomped over to the bed to claim one of the pillows before tossing it pathetically to the ground next to the comfortable mattress... God, why couldn't they have two twin sized beds in here?<br/>
Sean's eyebrows raised as he placed his quarry on the dresser, "You don't have to you know, we can just... Sleep in the bed together." The lilt in his voice wasn't lost on you, your cheeks burned hot red as his insinuations processed in your mind.<br/>
"Mac-... Sean! Come on now, don't be like that. I don't wanna make it anymore awkward than it has to be, alright?" you fussed as you began sorting out the food. Sean raised his hands defensively before plopping down onto the squeaky bed. He watched you as you pulled out two tin bowls and cups, making up a sandwich and apple slices for both of you.<br/>
 It was a somewhat childish meal but it did the job, neither of you were hungry and were quite ready for a nice drink of something to chase out whatever weird nerves kept bubbling up whenever you'd accidentally make eye contact with Sean. You handed Sean the amber bottle of whiskey which he thanked you for, keeping a few beer bottles for yourself to nurse while you sat on your makeshift bed on the floor.<br/>
<br/>
You set your third beer bottle aside after a few sips, enjoying the growing buzz you had going. "So, what happened back in Blackwater?" You leaned back on the wardrobe behind you, looking up with curiosity at Sean who was laying back on the bed. His shoulders tensed as he brought the whiskey bottle up to his lips, his eye's glanced to you for but a moment before he took a full swig.<br/>
 "I hid after we couldn't find you and the law was showin' up. Hid with Mac 'n 'em all but..." Sean's shoulders sagged, "Well, obviously they found us. Got separated from everyone after that. They killed Mac. What about you? What happened with Jenny and Davey?"<br/>
Your shoulders fell softly too as you sighed, "Jenny... Died on the way up the mountains and Davey died up there."<br/>
<br/>
 A soft 'oh' escaped Sean's lips. You grimaced softly as you took another sip of beer, "It's alright, it's gonna happen to all of us at some point." You vision started to become blurry from forming tears. You placed your bottle down before taking a deep breath, "But that's off topic. You, what happened to you... You looked like shit when we got you outta there."<br/>
Sean had rolled over to face you properly, resting his head on his hand while the other swirled his half empty whiskey bottle lazily. "Oh, y'know. They beat the hell out of me trying to get information. Pulled teeth too," Sean opened his mouth to show off the now missing teeth he had to which you grimaced at with a soft 'ew' earning a soft chuckle from the redhead.<br/>
 "Yeah, not pretty business. But, they didn't get a word outta me. Said they'd have to kill me first! Near damn did too a few times." Sean smiled proudly before taking a sip from his bottle.</p><p>Your stomach fell into a pit, you could only imagine how horrible it'd feel to not only lose Jenny, Davey, Mac, <em>and</em> Sean. The others you could deal with, you knew you'd get over them but if you lost Sean...<br/>
<br/>
 "Ey, you alright girlie?" Sean's voice interrupted your spiral of thoughts, glancing up you saw he was sitting on the edge of his bed with the most worried look. You hated it when the boys did that, they always acted all soft on you cause of your emotions. You sneered and scrubbed at your eye's.<br/>
 "Just peachy." You slurred, trying to distract yourself by taking a nice big swig from your beer bottle but a hand caught the bottle before it could tip far back enough. You followed the hand up to see Sean staring at you. He softly pushed the bottle in your hand back down, "What is it, really?"<br/>
 <br/>
 You didn't want to do this right now, you didn't want to spill your heart out to this stupid man but the warmth in his eye's (and in your chest from the alcohol) gave you so much security, you felt like you could spill out your darkest secrets and he'd keep them all safe just for you. The spot where his hand kept your down to prevent you from drinking more felt like fire. With one last glance into his face followed by the thought of what you'd do if you lost him and couldn't hold it back, the dam broke. The tears pooled in your eye's till they overflowed.<br/>
Sean wasn't one to be good with emotions, so your sudden outburst of sadness confused him quite a bit. He thought back to what Hosea or Arthur would do when one of the girls were sad, so he gently slid off the bed to sit in front of you with a hand softly on your shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as he was on level with you, you pulled him into a hug to hide yourself into his chest catching him off guard and nearly making him yelp from surprise. <br/>
 "I... I don't want to lose you, Sean." You hiccuped, hands gripping hard on his coat. Sean's heart simply melted. He didn't know if it was the whiskey in his system but he felt genuinely loved for the time you clung to him like he was going to vanish at any point. He figured it was just the alcohol in your system, but he wondered if maybe the alcohol simply tore down some of your filter and let whatever you actually thought come out.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not leavin' you love, don't worry." He coaxed, a hand gently coming up to comb through your hair, letting you tremble in his arms.<br/>
 Finally you calmed down enough to where you could stand (with only a wobble or two) and were convinced by Sean to just lie down next to him on top of the covers. This time you didn't complain when you felt his arms pull you into his embrace, your back pressed firmly to his chest.<br/>
 Slowly you drifted off to sleep, your breath evening out and fuzzy drunken mind put to sleep. Sean, on the other hand stayed up longer. He lied there with you in his arms until one in the morning when he couldn't fight his eye's from falling asleep.<br/>
<br/>
For once, he had someone who wanted him around. Even if you didn't show it on your sleeve, the way your hands held onto his in your sleep and the way you smiled when he curled around you told him all he needed to know.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>